Something There
by RockerChick08
Summary: Short One-shot! There's something there. You can't deny it, they can't deny it, CW can't deny it! As much as Bamon is passionate, sexy, and RIGHT, there's something passionate and sexy about Stefonnie as well. There's something there. R&R! Bonnie/Stefan
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**** I wrote this story because I felt like temporarily being a benedict Arnold! Sorry!! I am first and foremost a Bamon fan, but there's just something about Bonnie and Stefan!! Blame it on the "Bloodlines" episode; don't blame me!! Their chemistry was undeniable in that episode!! Anyways, here's a one-shot to help build up that fandom! If, heaven forbid, we have to put up with Delena, at least there's always Stefonnie!! Without further ado, please enjoy: "Something there!!" **

**Intro**

He'd been miserable, practically dieing. Elena was officially with Damon. He'd stolen her, right from underneath him, as he'd always feared. But never would he have expected Elena's blatant and seemingly careless treachery. But it had happened, and it was over. At least that was how he'd felt, as if life itself was over. Lucky he had her…Lucky he had Bonnie.

Her friendship was the sun on his stormy life. She brought life to him, made him smile, made him laugh. She was the perfect friend, considerate, kind, patient, loyal, and good listening. He'd never have gotten out of the dark place he was in if it weren't for her. She's become his best friend. Still…

Sometimes their eyes meet and the world seems to stop spinning. Sometimes she touches him and his heart stops. He was never supposed to feel this way about her, but perhaps he'd _**always**_ felt this way about her. He's not sure exactly what it is but, there's something there.

**Something There**

She sees him, in a tree outside her bedroom window, in that God forsaken crow form. _**Does he really think he's camouflaged?! **_He might as well stand out there in _**human**_ form he's so noticeable!! Bonnie is extremely annoyed, frustrated, and actually a little scared. This is the 3rd night in a row! Why the heck is Damon Salvatore stalking her?!

"Your brother is freakin me out!" the 17 year old exclaims as she paces her room, voice filled with agitation as she tightly clutches the cell phone to her ear.

"He watchin you again?"

Bonnie nearly jumps out of her skin at the sudden presence of Stefan Salvatore in her quiet house, sitting on the queen sized bed of her bedroom.

The witch clutches her heart before taking a few desperate, calming breaths and wondering how in the world Stefan got inside.

Bonnie answers her own question when her eyes land on her now open window, and she purposefully marches over to it. She rolls her eyes annoyingly at the persistent black bird perched outside of it before closing it tightly and making a mental note to start _**locking**_ the thing regularly.

Finally Bonnie's heart calms and she glares angrily at her vampire friend, though it is only half-heartedly.

"Apparently he's not the only one." She reprimands, simultaneously closing her phone and setting it onto her bedside table.

"Sorry." Stefan says, flashing one of his adorable smiles, that leads Bonnie to believe that he's _**not**_ sorry in the least. "I worry." He shrugs off before groaning and stretching out on Bonnie's bed, head coming to rest on her pillow, and hands resting casually behind it as he lounges on her bed. "And sorry about Damon. My brother seems to always want what he can't have." He explains, looking pointedly across the room at Bonnie.

"Sure, make yourself at home!" is the beautiful woman's sarcastic response as she distractedly eyes the man sprawled out on her bed.

"Okay" Stefan deadpans, grinning at the scowl his one-syllable answer receives from Bonnie.

"Shoes off" the beautiful woman admonishes, before recovering from her temporary mind-sidetrack. "And _**worry**_ about what?" she inquires, running a hand through her brown locks. "I happen to be a very powerful witch, or do I have to remind you?" she teases, smirking cockily at her friend before realizing his other statement about Damon… crushing…on _**her**_**.** "And please," Bonnie scoffs in regard to his ridiculous comment, rolling her eyes slightly as she does so. "Your brother is totally _**in love**_ with Elena."

The beautiful witch grimaces at the frown that overcomes Stefan's features at the thought of his brother's newfound relationship with his "use to be" girlfriend. She admonishes herself for her careless comment on the still sore subject. _It's only been a month for heaven's sake; way to go Bonnie!_

Just as she is about to apologize, however, for her verbal "foot in the mouth," Stefan directs a reassuring smile at her before speaking.

"I don't know Bonnie; he's very attracted to you. It's kind of obvious." He informs, grinning widely at the attractive woman studying him from her spot next to her window, as he simultaneously kicks off his shoes. "I actually think he's trying to make you jealous by dating Elena." The vampire honestly reveals.

There is a moment of silence as Bonnie seems to zone out, contemplating the thought of Damon Salvatore actually _**wanting**_ her.

Stefan, as if needing to put an end to Bonnie's thoughts of his brother, rises from her bed in light speed before coming to stand directly behind her.

"And I know you're a very powerful witch. Doesn't mean I can't worry…" he whispers in her ear, voice taking on an unanticipated husky.

Bonnie shivers in response and Stefan moves to stand in front of her, beautiful gray eyes piercing her brown-green.

"I worry" he whispers quietly, eyes darting over her features before resting back onto her eyes.

Bonnie doesn't answer, merely finds herself getting lost in his stormy orbs as they experience a moment. Nothing happens, but still it's a moment, a very passionate, heated moment.

"Elena is very stupid." The petite witch finds herself mumbling quietly.

"And why is that?" Stefan asks quietly, smirking down in amusement at the curly haired witch goddess standing barely a breath away from him.

"No reason." Bonnie quickly recovers, berating herself for speaking her thoughts loud.

Stefan just nods his head, a teasing grin on his face as he walks over to her dresser and absentmindedly fiddles with her photos.

"Cute PJs." He says suddenly, turning to face Bonnie and letting his eyes roam over her short sleeved Tweety bird shirt and matching pajama bottoms.

"Thanks…" the teen witch returns, eyes suddenly interested in the ground below her as she blushes profusely which only causes her to look completely adorable.

_Get the hell away from her!_

Damon's livid voice enters Stefan's head, interrupting his thoughts of the beautiful blushing woman before him, which completely annoys the crap out of him; and Stefan can only close his eyes in frustration before letting out an angry reply of his own.

_Why don't you? _He bites out, glaring out of Bonnie's window at the crow in the large tree before it. _Stop stalking Bonnie like some lost puppy. _He orders. _You have a girlfriend, remember?_

_Bonnie's mine. _Damon's voice growls furiously in response to his brother's words.

It was just like Damon to want to have _**both**_ women! _I always knew he had something for Bonnie…_

_Really? Tell her that. _Stefan challengingly returns. _Oh wait, can't. Not invited in..._

This entire mental conversation swiftly occurs while Bonnie is blushing in embarrassment and finally the teen composes herself and looks back up at her vampire friend who also manages to cover up his glare and direct a friendly smile at her.

_So what? Are you looking to the __**best friend**__ for a rebound? _Damon's sneering voice re-enters his brain.

Feeling his smile stiffen at his brother's words, Stefan briefly turns away from Bonnie and sends back a reply.

_Please. Bonnie's __**way**__ above rebound material; you and I __**both**__ know that. _He swiftly returns before facing Bonnie again.

_Just stay away from her._ Damon quickly throws back.

_Okay. _Stefan returns, but his voice his not frustrated or fed up; it's calm actually. _For tonight. _The younger Salvatore reiterates. _But only because she's tired. _He says hearing Bonnie yawn for the second time that night. _But you leave too or I stay the entire night._

With this he ends the conversation, closing off his mind and in two swift moves he is standing directly in front of Bonnie, discarded shoes now snug on his feet. He quietly runs his eyes over her momentarily, enjoying how antsy the action makes Bonnie, before grasping her chin softly and running the pad of his thumb down it in thought. Damon could try to get Bonnie if he wanted, she wasn't like Elena. She was way too loyal; she couldn't even _**stand **_being in the same room with Damon because of what he'd done to Stefan and Elena's relationship. And then of course there was the whole him basically _**killing**_ her Grams...

But did _**he, Stefan,**_ want Bonnie? He didn't know. Did she want him?

"I've got to go." Stefan quietly announces, releasing her chin and looking into her beautiful, mesmerizing eyes.

"You don't _**have**_ to." Bonnie corrects, whining slightly, which is really way too cute because Bonnie Bennett does _**not**_ whine, like at all. "It's not even ten yet." She argues.

"Yeah but I've heard you yawn twice Bon-Bon." Stefan softly maintains, grinning at the adorable pout on Bonnie's extremely kissable lips. "You need your sleep. So I'm gonna go." He concludes (_before I do something stupid…)_, moving past her and towards her bedroom door, but a gentle hand stops him.

Stefan looks down, to see Bonnie's small hand wrapped around his bicep, before looking up expectantly at the woman in question.

"Will you come by tomorrow?" she quietly asks and Stefan almost laughs. Why wouldn't he? Because it's the weekend? That hasn't stopped him so far...

"Of course." he smiles. "I have to get my daily dose of Bonnie. Maybe I'll even stay _**10**_ minutes this time." he jokes, sullenly regretting his sudden exit.

"Well it's **your** fault for leaving in the first place." Bonnie shoots, lips puckered slightly.

"No. It's your fault for being so tired. What? Tyler wearing you out with his constant flirting." he returns.

"Jealous?" Bonnie challenges, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Silence...Y_es. Very jealous._ But was he going to admit this? No. He and Bonnie were just friends. Right...

"See ya later Bonnie." Stefan sighs/deadpans, eyebrows furrowed and forehead brooding (Which it hardly _**ever**_ does with her!) as he ends their conversaiton and simutaneously moves out of her grasps, or _**attempts**_ because the little witch only holds on tighter, as a result, halting him once more, before leaning up and pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Bye" Bonnie quietly says afterwards, letting go of Stefan's arm and smiling shyly at him.

Stefan grins goofily at the notion, before grasping Bonnie's shoulders, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach and the way his skin tingles where she'd touched and kissed him (Gosh she sure makes his heart speed!), and presses a chaste kiss of his own onto her forehead.

"Bye" he whispers into her hair before disappearing the next instance.

**Something there.**

**Author's note:**** I know it ends suddenly and it's not very long, but please let me know what you thought about it!! All critism is welcomed (even scoldings for writing this different Bonnie pairing!! lol!) I'm really eager to hear back from you, considering this is my first Bonnie/Stefan. Don't hate me Bamon-heads!! Also, to my Bamon people, I did finally post the REAL Chapter 7 of "Bamon," to those of you who were unaware of this, please check it out!! I'm working on the next update, hopefully it'll be out soon!! Thanks for reading this, please review, and read the brief words of wisdom if you can! God bless!!**

**WORDS OF WISDOM: ****Life is often full of lemons, rarely is every thing going to go as planned!! Don't get stressed so easily, try not to get stressed at all!! Focus on the good! There's ALWAYS an upside, no matter how extremely terrible a situation may seem!! Find the upside and focus on it, expound upon it!! Be happy! Life's too short to wallow on small things!! When life gives you lemons, make some dangerously sweet Lemonade!! ;) Love you guys, stay positive, and God bless!! Remember, every thing happens for a reason, and ALL things work for the GOOD to them that love God!! So love him people!! lol. GB!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**** Wow. You guys are amazing!! You know it's really funny, I actually wasn't going to continue with this, in fact I clearly SAID it was a one-shot, BUT people kept, KEPT saying "I can't wait to read the next Chapter!!" And I was like…"There is no next Chapter…" BUT, here's the Next Chapter!! I think you guys have just discovered a new way to get a sequel and/or story continuation: Don't take NO for an answer!! Speak it into existence!! When they say "The End," say "I can't wait to read more!!" Lol. Well pat yourselves on the back people because your reviews are truly the reason for this update. I hope you enjoy!! After you finish, please check out "Stephen" by **_**sakura-arwen-valinor. **_**It's another Steffonie and from the 1****st**** Chapter it seems great!! I think this is her 2****nd**** story and she could really use some of your wonderful encouragement. Please do it as a favor to me. I love you all!!**

**Something There: Chapter 2**

Bonnie emerges from her bathroom, freshly washed curls thrown up into a messy ball, and comfortable lacy lingerie hugging her body.

She feels good, clean, refreshed and relaxed. A long, hot shower is _**just**_ what she'd needed after a trying Saturday's cheerleading practice with Caroline and the squad.

The brunette throws on a nice, form-fitting, royal blue tank and a pair of black cheerleading shorts, short but not too short, she glances down at her freshly manicured toes, deciding against putting on socks, before grabbing her soft green blanket and exiting the bedroom.

Bonnie slowly descends the stairs of her house, blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and heart speeding in anticipation of what awaits her downstairs.

As the petite witch reaches the plush bottom of the staircase, her eyes immediately land on the blame for her heart palpitations.

Stefan Salvatore looks up, from his task of pouring popcorn into a bowl, at the overwhelmingly breathtaking scent of Bonnie.

He runs his eyes over her form, her scent wreaking utter havoc on his senses, as he shoots a warm smile at her, eyes twinkling before momentarily lingering on the plush, green blanket around her, a gift he'd bought her the previous week.

Stefan's heart soars at the sight of the green, blue and white polka-dotted, blanket wrapped around her lithe form. It definitely suits her far better than the plain black one her dad had bought for her. Not to mention _**he'd**_ bought this one for her, and she was using it…

"Yummy. Popcorn…" Bonnie says, returning Stefan's smile and moving towards the Kitchen Island where the vampire stands. "Kettle?" she questions hopefully, arching an eyebrow as she comes to stand in front of her friend on the opposite side of the island.

"You're favorite" Stefan confirms knowingly before pouring the remaining popcorn into the awaiting bowl and handing it to Bonnie. "Go ahead and get settled." He tells his friend, pointing ahead of him at the Plasma TV, in living room that somewhat adjoins the nicely sized kitchen. "I'll grab the drinks and stuff."

The beautiful, hazel-eyed woman nods before grabbing the popcorn and making her way into the living room.

Stefan moves to Bonnie's refrigerator and retrieves two 1 liter bottles of Sunny D. After picking Bonnie up from her cheerleading practice, the two had decided on watching a movie, Bonnie's choice Stefan had decided, in an attempt to make up for his abrupt exit the previous night.

Closing the refrigerator door, Stefan grabs the Footlong sub he'd bought them on the way to the house, and makes his way into the living room.

Bonnie's lying on the floor, a couple of feet before the couch, propped up on her side and covered with her blanket as she stares at the TV before her. He'd always thought it strange that the TV be positioned on the floor, but now it seemed most convenient.

Stefan eyes Bonnie's form for a moment before placing the food and drinks onto the coffee table adjacent from the big couch and in front of a smaller couch in the big living room.

The vampire slowly lowers himself behind Bonnie and grabs a hold of her blanket, tugging it slightly.

"Do I get covers too?" he asks, voice low and playful.

Bonnie, in reply, wordlessly lifts the blanket that is nestled behind her back, eyes trained on the repeatedly playing DVD menu all the while.

Stefan smiles at the gesture before bringing the cover around him and sidling up to Bonnie, wrapping both his arms tightly and securely around her waist and sighing heavily.

His back is propped up against the couch behind him, he's comfortable; and _**Bonnie's**_ in his arms; he's beyond comfortable. They're not really in the most romantic of environments, considering the sun is shining brightly into the house and there is absolutely _**no**_ alluring dim. But he'd rather have light to stare at Bonnie any ways.

"Mmm. This is nice…" the witch in question coos at the feel of Stefan's body pressed tightly against hers.

Sometimes every thing was so natural with them, heck _**all **_the times it was. They had naturally slipped into their current roles, whatever they were…best friends?? Friends with benefits?? No. Friends that touched and flirted a lot?? Maybe.

"Well I know you like to cuddle." Stefan smiles in response to Bonnie's previous statement, peering down at the visible side of the witch's face from where he lays, happy and pleased with her response to his presence.

"And how would you know that?" Bonnie questions, turning around in her friend's arms and arching a curious and challenging eyebrow at him.

Moving his left hand from around Bonnie and using it to prop up his head, Stefan smiles.

"I've seen you wrapped all tightly around that extra pillow of yours." The vampire answers matter-of-factly, without hesitation.

Bonnie smirks condescendingly in response to his quite logical answer. But still, how would he know about _**that??**_

"When you what, creepily watch me sleep at night?" she dryly teases, a little more than hesitant to believe she has her own little peeking Edward Cullen watching her.

"From time to time."

Oh…Wow.

The realization that Stefan sometimes watches her sleep extremely excites Bonnie.

The witch turns back around to face the TV, feeling her blood rise to her cheeks at Stefan's shameful admittance.

"Well I think I like you a little better than the pillow." Bonnie says, voice soft and small as she finally remembers how to use it, after a momentous silence.

She feels the hand on her stomach push and add a certain form of blissful pressure before lightening again, a sure display of Stefan's appreciation of her previous comment.

"What are we watching?" the vampire's somewhat husky voice penetrates her hearing.

Bonnie takes a few breaths, trying to calm her heart down from the way it sped a few seconds ago at the mere touch of Stefan, not to mention she needs to be calmed from the high she's in because of their intimate embrace, not to mention both of them are barely wearing _**any **_clothes! Stefan's white wife beater and shorts and Bonnie's tank top and shorts basically have the two friends blissfully skin on skin.

"Pocahontas" the beautiful woman finally replies, turning in Stefan's arms once more to smile brightly up at him, once she calms herself. She knows it's a Disney movie and she may be considered childish for choosing to watch it…especially with him, but it was one of her favorites.

"They made a movie about the famous Indian Princess?" Stefan questions, arching a hesitant eyebrow.

"You're familiar her?" Bonnie asks eyes brightening with hope, and Stefan moves his left hand back and forth as if to say "So so," a smile on his face all the while because Bonnie is obviously excited about watching it, and it's really cute.

Bonnie smiles widely in response to Stefan's smile and the relief that he at least knows _**something**_ about the movie.

"Yeah, it's about the Indian Princess." she finally confirms, remembering Stefan's previous question. "And it's wonderful." She says, eyes glazing over in blissful thought.

"It's a cartoon." Stefan jokes.

"It's cute, a story about friendship and forbidden love…" Bonnie starts, trailing off at the mischievous in Stefan's eyes that accompanies the serious, intense, and pointed look Stefan gives her in response to her previous statement. "Not to mention it has a fantastic musical score and cute songs in it!" Bonnie hastily attempts to recover from the realization that she's inadvertently described her and Stefan's relationship in a nutshell: Friends with a forbidden love, forbidden because he's her best friend's ex and she's his ex's best friend.

"Hey." Stefan says, placing a finger on the witch's soft lips affectively silencing her rambling. "If you say it's "wonderful," it must be wonderful." He smiles sweetly down at Bonnie, gazing intensely down at her as he tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Let's watch Pocahontas."

Bonnie grins brightly at the vampire's words and Stefan swears he's never seen any thing more beautiful than a smiling Bonnie.

"Stefan, you're going to love it!" she tells him, leaning in and lightly kissing him gently on the nose before turning back around in his arms to face the TV.

She's going to kill him, he knows it. She's going to be the very death of him. This is the **second** time she's kissed him on the nose, _**third**_ time she's kissed him altogether, and if she does it _**again**_ he's going to explode from having to restrain himself from losing control with her, like he so very badly wants to.

Stefan sighs heavily, nuzzling his face into the back of her neck. _If only I could just give into my desires for her, just __**once.**_The vampire painfully thinks inhaling Bonnie's delicious lavender scent before his lips, seemingly of their own volition, pucker out and lightly kiss the back of her neck.

Only when Stefan feels her shudder beneath him does he awaken from his trancelike state and realize what he's just done.

Utter horror and panic sets in for a moment and he can't even breathe because he's terrified of how Bonnie will react to his actions.

Finally Stefan awakens, from his moment of induced shock, when the beautiful woman before him points the remote control at the TV and plays the movie.

"Sorry" he hastily breathes into the silence.

"Sssh. The movies starting." Bonnie says quietly before moving her right hand over the one on her stomach and intertwining their fingers.

And just like that every thing is fine and his slip-up is forgotten.

…………………………………

They watch the movie in relative silence, Stefan commenting from time to time on certain things, but otherwise being silent and enjoying the admittedly good movie and the mere feel of Bonnie in his arms.

A wide grin spreads on his face as Bonnie hums along to "Colors of the Wind." She's been humming along to every song and quite frankly its Stefan's favorite part of watching this movie. Bonnie has a breathtakingly beautiful voice: smooth, delicate, and clear.

"Why don't you sing?"

Stefan's deep voice tickles Bonnie's ear, interrupting the silence, and the witch shudders at the sensation of having him so close.

"No." she tells him, shaking her head slightly from her spot in his embrace. "I want you to hear Pocahontas." She replies, eyes still trained on the television.

"I want to hear you." Bonnie hears Stefan's velvety smooth voice tell her and it takes her breath away and also takes a great deal of restraint to refuse him because honestly when his voice is low and sexy like this, you want to give him the entire _**world**_, but still she shakes her head decisively in reply to Stefan's plea.

"Well if _**you**_ don't sing, _**I'm**_ going to." Stefan threatens Bonnie, eyes twinkling mischievously as he directs a playful smile at her, peering at the side of her face, though he knows she cannot see him.

Bonnie doesn't respond, and so Stefan takes matters into his own hands.

"Have…Have you ever – heard the wolf cry – to the blue corn moon!!" the vampire stumbles haphazardly, a beat after each playing lyric.

Bonnie laughs jovially in reply.

"Fine by me!" the beautiful witch exclaims, and Stefan can practically hear the grin in her voice. She's enjoying this, enjoying his less than _**on-key**_ singing, and what's more, she thinks _**she's**_ gotten out of singing. Not!

"It's fine for _**now**_…" Stefan corrects, smirking deviously. "But I'll go on for the whole movie." He informs, tone light and matter-of-factly.

At his words, Bonnie abruptly turns around in the vampire's arms and narrows her eyes at him as she stares with scrutinizing eyes, seemingly calculating the sincerity of his threat.

Stefan nods vehemently down at Bonnie in response, eyes wide with sincerity, and a small smile playing on his lips.

"Fine" Bonnie grumbles, a slight pout on her face.

"It's not gonna count if you frown." Stefan tells her and receives a sharp glare in response, but the little witch obeys nonetheless and the frown and glare disappear from her face as she begins to sing.

"_How high does the Sycamore grow? If you cut it down, then you'll never know._ " Bonnie sings, voice strong, clear, and beautiful, as she sings looking down at Stefan's wife beater, any thing but his face.

"_And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon. For whether we are white or copper-skinned…_" she sings, placing a palm on Stefan's chest as she sings "white" and then moving and placing the same hand onto her own chest as she says "copper-skinned."

"_We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain. We need to paint with all the colors of the wind._" She sings, finally looking up into Stefan's face and meeting his intense gaze, nearly faltering at the emotion behind it.

"_You can own the earth and still, all you'll own is earth until._" She sings, mimicking Pocahontas's on-screen action of grabbing John Smith's hand, and grabbing a hold of Stefan's free hand.

"_You can paint with all the colors of the wind_." She finishes the song, lightly caressing the palm of Stefan's hand before letting it go.

The vampire in question merely stares at Bonnie in complete adoration and awe.

"You have a voice from the heavens." He tells her, smiling somewhat dazedly down at her.

Bonnie blushes deeply at Stefan's words of praise and she simultaneously moves off her side and onto her back, bowing her head slightly in embarrassment.

"Stop" she tells him.

Stefan watches the blushing Bonnie with amusement. She looks like such a little girl at the moment.

He moves a crooked finger beneath the soft skin of her chin and lifts until he can finally see her face clearly again. The movie continues to play in the background but neither supernatural entity seems to notice.

Stefan silently rakes his eyes over her face, her beautiful features, mesmerizing eyes, cute nose, and perfect lips, and Bonnie watches him curiously as he does so.

She's so beautiful, even with her face completely devoid of makeup; (not like she wears a lot in the first place) she just looks so perfect, innocent, and beautiful.

"You know, you kind of look like Pocahontas." Stefan quietly tells her, gray eyes finally locking onto her awaiting brown-green. "Long, dark, beautiful hair…" he trails off, lazily running his fingers through her still damp locks, removing the restricting hair tie from it.

"Yeah, except I'm not Indian." Bonnie jokes slightly, voice soft as she looks up into Stefan's entrancing gray orbs, melting into the pleasures of his touch against her scalp. "I did dress up as her on Halloween though, when I was 10." She adds quiet and dazedly.

"You must've been so cute." Stefan smiles thoughtfully, eyes breaking away from hers once more to roam her face as he lazily runs his fingers down her cheek.

"I had braces." Bonnie whispers without thinking, completely distracted by Stefan's gentle touch, the way he is looking at her, and their close proximity in general, the movie _**completely**_ forgotten for the moment.

An amused grin breaks out onto Stefan face at the sound of Bonnie's words while he still caresses her soft, flawless skin.

"That's going to be my new nickname for you…Pocahontas, Princess Pocahontas." The vampire quietly decides, thoughtfully as he allows the pad of his thumb to caress Bonnie's soft cheeks. "Or maybe just Princess for short…" he muses, finally looking back into a seemingly entranced Bonnie's eyes and smiling softly at her.

"Will you be my John Smith?" the beautiful woman whispers quietly before crashing her lips into his in a soft, yet firm and passionate, chaste kiss.

**Something There**

**Author's note:**** There will be two more Chapters and than this story is wrapped!! I'm working on "Bamon" as we speak!! I'm really excited about the next Chapter and hope to get it up by the weekend!! Please don't be too mad about me updating this before it!! I didn't plan on updating till I posted "Bamon: Chapter 7 Part 2" but I wanted to give you guys something to sustain yourselves!! Any ways PLEASE review and let me know what you thought of this!! Hope I didn't disappoint!!**

**Words of Wisdom:**** Forgive. Forgive and forget. People are cruel and are always finding new ways to be mean. Don't hold grudges to those who do you wrong. Stay kind, stay nice and should they ask you for something, give it to them! In the Bible it says, "Love your enemies, bless them that curse you, do good to them that hate you, and pray for them which despitefully use you, and persecute you." (Matthew 5:44) If you obey this law, you will be rewarded in the end, I promise. It's hard, but you can do it. Let go of that damaging thing called pride! Have a blessed week!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**** Wow! Guys I am SOOO sorry for the LONG wait on this! It's really getting a little monotonous on the apologies here and frankly I'm annoyed with MYSELF so I'm really going to have to start spewing out some SERIOUS updates to live up to you guys dedication, reading, and reviewing! You guys have NO idea how AMAZING you are! Again, I'm sorry for the wait! This is a gift to you all! I plan on updating "Bamon" next Thursday! I'm nearly completely done with it, so pray that I can get it up on time! REALLY want to do that for you guys! This is a gift to hold you over until then. I know it's a Steffonnie so yeah, sorry, kinda sucky gift! But yeah…Okay so I wrote this in all of 2 hours so I APOLOGIZE for any mistakes! I knew what I wanted to do with this story and where I wanted to go, I just hadn't actually WRITTEN IT OUT until now! Sorry for that, but here goes! I really hope you enjoy it! Lord knows you deserve it! God bless! (If you have time, before you read this, at least check out the last couple of sentences from the last Chapter to remember where we left off!)**

**Something There – Chapter 3**

_Fear, loss, regret. Fear, loss, regret. They're part of a vicious cycle, a sadly quite common cycle because we humans are very scared creatures; we have a large amount of fear. Isn't that the cause of war and discrimination, fear? Fear of the power of others and what they could do to us, fear of those who are different from us? _

_Fear causes one to lose out on things they could've accomplished, things they could've had if only they weren't afraid. Fear leads to loss, and lost leads to regret. It's a vicious cycle indeed, especially for a vampire who happened to have a lot of pent up fear churning inside of him. Fear, loss, regret…._

Stefan clings to Bonnie, hand braced at her back, holding her firmly to him as their lips meet in the most passionate, most chaste of kisses he's ever experienced in his life.

He breaks away from her tempting lips briefly before claiming them once more. Their lips meet several more times after this, his lips cradling her top lip before he moves down and cradles the bottom in a gentle earth-shattering kiss.

Stefan alternates several times between her top and bottom lip and Bonnie kisses him back with equal fervor, both their breathing intensifying slightly as he pants between their kisses that are so gentle yet so deep, they're driving him insane. He can't seem to get enough of her soft lips.

Then finally in the midst of one of these blissful kisses, he finally moves his tongue down into his witch's warm mouth.

Bonnie whimpers softly at the movement and Stefan swears he's never heard such a beautiful sound.

Their tongues dance together at a medium tempo, not too fast and not too slow as they move, swirling around the other. And it is all so painfully hot that Stefan thinks he will explode from the sensations of it all.

His body is humming and he's trying his damndest to keep his arousal from becoming physically present but this witch does things to him that no other woman has ever done.

He gently lowers her the little distance back to the ground before deepening their kiss, tongue wreaking havoc on her mouth and senses as a low growl escapes his throat and tickles hers.

Bonnie moans softly and rakes her fingers through his hair, overwhelmed by the fact that this is Stefan she's kissing! This is Stefan who is kissing _**her**_ so fiercely and passionately. It's all she's wanted for a while now and _**way**_ more than she ever could've imagined.

His hands slide down her arms and intertwine with her fingers as they both grow desperate for air, the need much too great due to their passionate kiss/make-out.

Bonnie breaks the kiss panting softly, but Stefan continues, now kissing down the smooth skin of her neck, pecking, sucking and nipping at the delicious exposed flesh. Bonnie moans at the feel of Stefan's skilled lips and tongue against her sensitive neck, and she desperately grabs at the hair at the nape of his neck in a state of utter bliss and pleasure.

Stefan manages to make his way down to her collar bone before the need for air overcomes him as well and he finally comes up for a breath with his witch.

He chastely kisses her collar bone before moving away from her skin and gazing down at her.

She's staring at him so intensely, her muddy green eyes sparkly and glazed over, and Stefan swears he's never seen a more beautiful sight.

He stares at her in admiration of her flawless features, running his fingers gently down her soft cheek, and when she closes her eyes at his touch, he swears he's died and gone to heaven. She's in his arms, underneath him, staring at him with eyes full of such passion, and he can't help but be content with the world in this moment.

But soon fear overcomes him.

His heart is fragile, Elena had broken it in two. He's afraid of what he feels for Bonnie. Afraid that if he gives himself over to her, she will break his heart too, just as Elena had.

Fear washes over Stefan, drowning his brain waves and clouding his thoughts.

The pain of Elena's treachery still so thick and ever present in his heart causes him to spring away from Bonnie, stuttering and stumbling as he does so.

"I…I can't do this." The gray eyed vampire sputters staring down at Bonnie from his now standing position, eyes full of panic and fear.

The pain is still there. The heart-ache, all of it's still there, although it disappears mostly altogether when he's with Bonnie, but it's never gone, not really. It's still there and right now it's taking over his entire being made him weary, panicked, and fearful. He can't bear to have his heart broken again, and God _**knew**_ someone as beautiful as Bonnie could easily do it.

Stefan runs both his hands through his hair in lost agitation as he stares at Bonnie with pained eyes.

He wanted her. God did he want her. He wanted her to be his, all his. He wanted to be hers. But…there was the fear, ever-present and seemingly multiplying by the second as more reasons to be terrified of a relationship with Bonnie bombarded his brain.

The competition. The guys.

Guys were going to seek Bonnie out always and forever; _**Damon**_ was going to seek Bonnie out.

He'd like to believe that Bonnie would never go for a slime like his brother, but who was he to say she wouldn't succumb to his charms, or any other man's for that matter. And Stefan couldn't bear to have Bonnie leave him for another man. Not _**her.**_

The fear brought a dooming ache into Stefan's belly as he pictured Bonnie with his brother. He couldn't do it. He couldn't have her leave him! He couldn't have her break his heart! He couldn't go down this surely ill-fated road with her, his fragile heart was in no condition to be broken again.

"I've gotta go." Stefan says, hastily turning and moving through the house, needing to get out, suffocating in Bonnie's presence, her disappointed and confused green eyes.

Couldn't she see that this was the way things had to be? This was just some crush for her, a crush she had on him that would pass over. They'd been spending all of their time together and she'd developed some kind of crush on him. That's what this was for her, a crush. But it was so much more for him, and he couldn't indulge in some temporary romance with her only to have her realize that she wanted another. He couldn't. He had to leave. And she had to let him go!

"Stefan…" he hears her call after him, but he keeps moving to the front door cause he can't stop or he'll crumble, he'll crumble and tell her something crazy like he loves her. And he won't be able to leave then, even if he wanted to.

"I've gotta go, Bonnie." He says one more time, eyes begging her to let him go as she stares him down with watery eyes at the front door.

And just like that, he's gone. Their perfect moment is ended, lost. And he immediately feels like the biggest ass on the planet because he knows he's hurt her and that's the last thing he'd _**ever**_ want to do to her. But this is what's best for the both of them, at least that's what he tells himself as he determinedly runs away from her house.

****SS****

"C'mon, you stupid phone."

Stefan waited, quite impatiently for his cell to ring, but as it had done the other couple of times he'd called, it went straight to voicemail.

He's in his bed calling Bonnie for the umpteenth time that night because it took him all of 20 minutes lying in his bed at the Manor to realize this was _**not**_ what was "best for the both of them." In fact it wasn't even good for him!

All it took was him being out of her consuming presence and finally being able to think! All it took was him lying in his bed and thinking about the kiss they'd shared, thinking about how wonderful it'd felt to kiss Bonnie, to hold Bonnie. That was all it had taken for the reality of the situation to sink in.

He was an idiot, a stupid idiot!

There he was with the best thing that'd ever happened to her. She'd kissed him like she loved him, stared at him with eyes with such unfathomable adoration…and he'd _**left!**_

Gosh he was a pathetic dummy! He may have very well single-handedly lost the love of his life tonight! That's exactly what he felt like too: a loser. Their was this overwhelmingly large hole in his heart, this foreboding feeling in his gut that said, "Stefan you're screwed."

Bonnie was strong, Bonnie was loyal, and Bonnie was stubborn. She didn't forgive easily, and something told Stefan that she wouldn't easily forgive him for this.

"Gah!" Stefan exclaimed as he ran a hand of frustration through his hair, listening to Bonnie's increasingly familiar voicemail.

"_Sorry, you missed me! For whatever reason I'm not able to answer the phone right now, probably at another massacre of a Cheerleading practice, but any ways leave a message and I'll get back to you soon!" _

Stefan wrenched his eyes closed at the sound of Bonnie's voice, squeezing his phone in pained regret (Oh the enormous feeling of regret becoming unbearable.) before straightening at the sound of the small voicemail beep.

"Bonnie, I need you to answer your phone. Please…I'm an idiot. I'm sorry." Stefan says before hanging up, closing his eyes, and sighing heavily before dialing again.

Damn it; he'd made such a HUGE mistake! Women like Bonnie didn't _**exist**_, they just didn't. And she liked _**him!**_ For whatever reason, she liked him. And he'd thrown it away! He'd run like some coward!

Because of fear. Fear had caused him to run. Fear had caused him to lose Bonnie. Gosh he was such a fuck up. Why hadn't he stayed with Bonnie? Why hadn't he told her what he'd felt, what she meant to him?

He was scared.

He was still scared. Still very much aware of the possibility that Bonnie could fall for some other guy and want to leave him, but the difference was _**now**_ he knew he had to give it a shot. Bonnie was worth it. Win or lose, Bonnie was worth a shot. And he had a feeling that she was one of those girls where even if you were only with them for a day, it'd change your entire life and make every thing "worth it."

"I know you're hurt, and it was stupid of me to run away from you like I did, but it's not what you think. Please…answer the phone." He attempts before groaning loudly and throwing his phone against the wall, closing his eyes at the loud and shattering sound it makes as it hits.

_Why do we appreciate things when they're gone? Why do we see opportunities so clearly once they've passed? Why do we make life-changing decisions in a manner of seconds? _

"Forgive me, Bonnie. I need to hear your voice. Call me please…I love you." Stefan attempts once more, using the house phone, before he drags himself upstairs and attempts to go to sleep.

****BB****

Bonnie's phone beeps, signaling that she has received yet another missed call and voicemail message from Stefan.

The beautiful teen hastily turns over in her bed and non-too-delicately shuts her phone off before slamming it down onto her bedside dresser.

The little witch has long stopped crying. She was way too strong a personality to put herself through long-term heartache. But she did hurt. She hurt bad. And she was upset, and Stefan was the _**last**_ person she wanted to talk to.

She was embarrassed, _**so**_ embarrassed, her beautiful eyes pink with the after-effect of her quiet, pathetic crying. (Her words, not mine.) And her heart hurt, felt like it'd been broken into a million pieces.

How could she be so stupid? How could she misread the signals? But they were there! So clearly! He had feelings for her; she'd been positive of it! All of the flirting, all of the time they'd spent together, the way he'd look at her; she'd been positive he'd felt the same way she had about him.

And my gosh, that kiss! He'd kissed her like she was all that mattered to him! (She lightly touches her lips at the thought of it.) She'd never experienced such a kiss in her life! But perhaps the signs hadn't been there. Perhaps he only saw her as a friend. Perhaps she was merely seeing what she'd wanted to see, and perhaps he'd kissed her out of pity… a pity kiss. Bonnie isn't sure.

All she knows is that now she feels stupid…embarrassed…a little angry…and heart broken.

The little witch resumes her fetal position and clenches her eyes shut, praying for sleep so that she doesn't have to think about how bad her heart hurts.

She feels stupid, embarrassed, a little angry, and…heart broken. Yeah, she feels that a lot…

****SS****

"Damn it."

Stefan swears as he downs the Manor staircase, taking two steps at a time as he shoves his newly acquired cell phone into his pocket in frustration.

Bonnie was still not answering his calls, and though he could understand why she'd be angry with him, he _**needed **_to talk to her; he needed to explain himself.

He'd called her eight times last night. Each time his calls went straight to voicemail. He'd called her three times this morning but she still wasn't picking up, ultimately making this the longest amount of time they'd gone without talking in the course of their new friendship.

This was frustrating Stefan and filling him with an anxiety he'd never felt before because they talked _**all the time! **_He and Bonnie were constantly talking, constantly on the phone, and constantly txting when she was out with the girls and he was out with the Football team. They had long phone conversations at night that went on until either of them were able to stay awake, and she was always the first voice he heard in the morning. Having her angry and not speaking to him was something that would surely drive the vampire insane.

"Problem with your BFF?"

Stefan is brought out of his thoughts as Damon strolls into the foyer from the front room, a smirk on his face as his so-so mood instantly brightens at his brother's obvious sour one.

"Really sad you're still calling each other that, by the way." Damon continues, coming to stand directly in front of Stefan as he takes a casual drink from his glass of scotch. "No matter, being the BFF has its perks," he shrugs nonchalantly before fixing Stefan with a faux reprimanding glare. "Which you've neglected to take advantage of..." He finishes, wrinkling his nose up in distaste. If _**I**_ were BFFs with Bonnie we would've _**fucked.**_ A _**long**_ time ago. Matter of fact we'd still be fucking _**every day**_ for that matter, maybe even multiple times a day. Something tells me little witch has great libido." The blue-eyed man chats conversationally, smiling slightly as he mulls over this thought.

"Fuck off, Damon." Stefan snarls, enraged at his brother's vulgar words in regard to _**his**_ witch. "Bonnie wouldn't touch you with latex gloves on." He spits, before smiling slightly as he looks his brother directly in the eyes. "And FYI, we kissed last night." He finishes, raising his eyebrows in a taunting and challenging manner.

"Bull shit." Damon instantly spits out confidently, though his eyes momentarily betray his slight discomfort before flashing back to his cold hard stare.

"No Damon; we kissed." Stefan assures him, nodding vehemently, his eyes twinkling jovially. "And it was amazing." He continues, smile turning into an all out grin. "And yes her lips are soft, probably the softest I've ever kissed. And yes, there was tongue... And _**yes**_, Bonnie is, as you would assume her to be, an _**incredible**_ kisser." Stefan smiles, enjoying the re-living and boasting of his and Bonnie's kiss to Damon because…she really did put Elena to shame.

Damon laughs, although there is no humor in the sound and his face is dark and cold.

"You may have kissed her brother, which by the way is _**not**_ fucking, and I just happened to notice, via your pathetic phone calls, that she's not talking to you. I wonder why…" the blue-eyed vampire says, face taking on a faux thoughtful look as he directs a knowing smile at his brother.

"That's none of your business." Stefan growls out, calm demeanor instantly diminishing.

"And I don't really care for that manner." Damon echoes, staring at his nails in boredom before directing a smile at his younger brother. "Point is, she's not talking to you, and I think it's high time I swoop in and show her what an _**incredible**_ a kisser _**I**_ am." The rogue vampire finishes, a big, shit-eating grin on his face.

"Elena couldn't resist my charms. I'm sure little Bonnie B won't be able to as well." Damon informs before chuckling to himself at the infuriated look on Stefan's face. "Heck maybe she'd even be up for a little _**shebang**_ with Elena as well!…Manage threesome with sexy BFFs sounds _**quite**_ appetizing."

"Bonnie will _**never**_ be with you, Damon, not even in your fuckin dreams!" Stefan loudly growls out, eyes suddenly flashing between gray and black, as he glares at his brother completely sickened and fed up with him and his sexual talk about Bonnie.

"Oh trust me Stefan she's _**already**_ in my dreams, and _**yes**_, we are _**fuckin!**_" Damon growls back, grinning darkly at his brother.

"Stay the hell away from her, Damon, or I will pound you into a bloody pulp!" Stefan bites out furiously, voice full of promise as his eyes continue to flash between colors.

Damon sneers in reply.

"Please! On Stefan diet? Your little witch will be _**mine**_, little brother."

And Stefan loses it.

His eyes turn charcoal black as he tackles Damon to the floor. He's burning hot all over and all he can see is red at the thought of Damon with Bonnie. He punches his brother with a strength he never knew he'd had. He punches Damon hard in the nose, and he doesn't stop after that. He lays punch after painful punch into the older, cocky vampire, punching him across the jaw, upper-cutting his chin, laying dozens of alternating blows into his ribs and his stomach, before moving back to his face again until he's satisfied/tired of pounding into him.

Stefan finally gets up from the ground, chest heaving as he stares at his bruised and slowly healing brother, his own eyes finally changing back to their former gray color.

"I will _**kick**_ your ass." Stefan spits out in one final warning before exiting the Manor.

_Fear, loss, regret. Fear, loss, regret…_

**Something There**

**Author's Note:**** "Bamon" up next Thursday and I can't wait for you to read it! Super excited for that! Hope you guys love it! Any how, I know a lot of you know about the rude review I got on my last update and I'm going to address that in my Author's note for "Bamon," but I just wanted to assure you that person did NOT get me down! Not even close! Didn't even have the opportunity with all you guys sticking up for me! Lol. You really are the BEST, but more on that situation in "Bamon" A/N!...I decided to make this into a 5-Chapter story, at someone's request to make it longer! Sorry for this disappointment of a Chapter! I know it wasn't long, and not much happened, but I'm working on the update now!...Last but NOT least, if you guys need some AMAZING, HOT, and just plain out AWESOME Bamons to read, check out the Author "charrrmed" because her Bamons are AMAZING! I GUARANTEE you'll love what you read! (And please let her know it too because from some reason, she's not getting the feedback she deserves!) Please review and let me know what you thought of this! God bless! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**** Finally! This is the 4****th Chapter of "Something There!" I'm SOOO sorry for the HUGE delay! BUT bright-side, it's helped me buckle down and come to the conclusion that I can no longer read on here! :( It just takes up TOO much of my time! So I'm REALLY buckling down and WRITING! That's all I've been doing this week and it's been liberating! Masonnie" update after this, and "Bamon" after that! I'm gonna keep em' coming Lord's will! But any ways, I hope you enjoy the update for this, I really do! I worked hard on it but did minimal proof-reading because I just wanted to GET IT UP! Hope it's still good! Enjoy! If you need to, read the last couple of sentences of the last Chapter to refresh your memory of what's going on! Enjoy!**

**Something There: Chapter 4**

Two hours later, second block English and Bonnie still won't even _**look**_ at him!

Stefan tries for the umpteenth time to capture the witch's attention, eyes unmercifully focused on her as he curses the two desks to his right that separate them.

She doesn't budge. Her eyes don't even _**flicker**_ in his direction. But she's aware of his gaze, he knows because of the way she alternates between biting down on the inside of her lower lip, and clenching her jaw tightly, what he knows to be nervous/overwhelmed action of hers.

Bonnie, on her part, feels as if her heart will explode from her chest. She can literally _**feel**_ his eyes on her, burning holes into her as he stares with that intensity that is just pure Stefan. It's causing her heart to sound more like a continuous hum than separate beats, it's moving so fast.

But she ignores, with a strength she wasn't aware she had against him. But this doesn't mean her heart isn't breaking all the while, because it is. It's breaking because Stefan Salvatore is just so _**confusing**_! He'd left her in the dust last night, saying "he couldn't do this," no explanation, just left her heartbroken and devastated. And now he was staring at her as if she were his very reason for _**breathing**_, the only thing that kept him _**alive**_, and oh my gosh when she'd heard him say he _**loved**_ her, on that stupid eighth phone message of his?

Let's just say Bonnie's no crying promise to herself didn't _**fly**_ out the window, it _**plummeted**_. And now she was a complete _**mess**_. She loved this vampire, more than words could express, more than she was probably even aware of; she loved him. She hoped he loved her...she _**prayed**_ he loved her...but she didn't truly believe he did.

She didn't believe he loved her the way that she loved him. She really didn't. It seemed more believable to her that Stefan was in a fragile state and was therefore acting out of desperation. She'd been his crutch, his shoulder to lean on for the past month and he didn't want to lose that. He was scrambling and issuing false declarations of love, doing any thing he could do to keep his crutch with him.

It was a selfish thing to do, and it made Bonnie very angry, but she understood. She understood that Stefan _**needed**_ her friendship. But _**he**_ didn't understand that these were her _**feelings**_ he was putting at risk, her real honest to goodness feelings for him. He had the power to make or break her in the palm of his hands, and she didn't appreciate him handling it so selfishly and carelessly.

He couldn't use her up, lean on her, pretend to care _**deeply**_ for her, only to leave her for Elena or any other girl he _**truly**_ held feelings for her. It would break her. It would literally _**break**_ her. But that was what was likely to happen, and it broke her heart. It infuriated her because Stefan wasn't thinking about the hurt he'd cause her as a result to his selfish actions. He was merely being a selfish jerk, and this greatly pissed her off. But God help her, she loved him.

Bonnie bites down on her inner lip, eyes nearly painfully focused on the middle-aged English teacher, as she fiercely attempts to keep ignore her vampire's burning stare.

It's weird ignoring him, not talking to him. It's weird and it's hard. And she wonders if she will truly be able to keep it up long-term. She doesn't desire a _**false**_ romantic relationship with Stefan and is not sure she can be "just friends" with him any longer; but can she really cut him out of her life _**completely**_? She knew it was the best thing to do in order to get over her feelings, but could she_** really**_ do that? Tyler had been doing an excellent job of occupying her time lately. And he was cute...

But Bonnie doesn't want to think about a Stefan-free life because it makes her bitter, bitter and sad. So she instead sighs out in resignation before turning to the sonnet their uptight English teacher has instructed them to go to.

"Mr. Salvatore" Ms. Boyle's firm and displeased voice suddenly interrupts Bonnie's actions; and the witch looks up to see the dark haired, thick-brimmed glasses wearing, chin boyle-sporting woman glaring at Stefan with narrowed eyes that could put an evil curse on him.

"Seeing as you seem to find Ms. Bennett _**far**_ more interesting than today's lesson," the strict English teacher starts, automatically receiving snorts and chuckles from the students in the room. "I'm assuming you already know _**all**_ of the titles of the small tales within "The Canterbury Tales" by Geoffrey Chaucer..." she challenges, and all Bonnie can do is put her head in her hands.

_**Of course**_ he knows all of the titles; he's more qualified for her job than _**she**_ is! And of course Stefan will just _**have**_ to show off his smarts, which will not end _**well**_ because Ms. Boyle is not one to be outsmarted! And therefore Stefan will end up with what is sure to be a _**long**_ detention sentence, instead of the otherwise satisfied scoff he would've received from the teacher for answering _**wrong.**_ Hardly much of a trade-off!

Stefan moves his lips to answer and Bonnie grimaces, already knowing how these events will unfold, before she suddenly cuts the vampire off.

"Actually Ms. Boyle, Stefan was just trying to get the page number from me!" she blurts suddenly, eyes pleading with the English teacher. "Trust me, he's _**very**_ interested in the lesson, just slightly hard of hearing!" she explains, fixing the English teacher with a very apologetic look. "Won't happen again!" she adds for good measure.

The woman in question doesn't say any thing for a long time. She merely stares at Bonnie out of narrowed, calculating eyes; and for a moment she's sure she will give them _**both**_ detention now, but finally she speaks/sighs. And Bonnie lets out her held breath at the mere sound of the exhalation.

"Don't let it happen again Salvatore." she orders sternly, fixing Stefan with a pointed look before continuing on with the lesson.

Bonnie's eyes momentarily flash over to the gray eyed man, only to find him staring at her with eyes that can only be described as being mixed with curiosity and longing; and the witch in return firmly points her finger up at their teacher, a pointed reprimanding look on her face as she watches Stefan begrudgingly turn his attention to the chattering woman.

She rolls her eyes slightly, annoyed by herself. Why couldn't she just let him get detention? She was angry with him, it wasn't her job to defend him and bail him out of trouble! Well, he was _**far**_ from being right if he thought this meant they were cool! _**Far.**_

Stefan isn't sure how, but somehow Bonnie manages to avoid him for the rest of the day. He waits for her outside of her third period class, so he's sure she won't ditch him for lunch, but she never exits the room, and he's sure she used some kind of spell to transport herself out.

He searches for her throughout lunch but somehow she evades him. He isn't able to find her in the halls after fourth block but he's sure he'll be able to catch her at cheerleading practice. She wouldn't _**dare**_ miss cheerleading practice, Caroline would kill her.

He throws on his football equipment with haste and heads out to the field faster than he's sure he's ever done before.

Bonnie grumbles under her breath as she stretches to touch her toes from her position on the ground. Much to her dismay and argument, Caroline _**still**_ insisted on having practice outside on the field. The blonde really was selfish sometimes! She and Matt could make googly eyes at one another some other time!

"Hey, next time just come up with a better excuse than_** it's hot outside.**_" Elena jokes good naturedly, smiling at Bonnie as she approaches the field in her shorts and tank.

"Damon coming by to watch today?" the witch throws back with ease, arching an eyebrow, not buying for a second that the brunette sympathizes with her.

"Yeah" Elena blushes, smiling sheepishly at the green-eyed teen.

Bonnie nods her head, thoughtfully. "You don't really care then, do you." she deadpans, fixing the brunette with a half, bitter smile. If only she and Caroline knew the _**lengths**_ she'd gone through today to avoid Stefan, only to have to _**inevitably**_ meet up with him at practice!

"Oh c'mon Bon, whatever you're trying to avoid can't be that bad!" Elena laughs jovially, patting Bonnie on the back comfortingly before proceeding to stretch out next to her.

_If only you knew..._

Bonnie spreads her legs out into a v-shape and then leans over to touch her left toe. She can already feel Stefan's eyes boring into her from some unknown location on the field.

_If only you **knew**, Elena..._

"Why is Stefan staring at you like he wants to jump your bones?" Caroline asks, voice chipper and light as she joins her best friends stretching out on the field.

Elena looks up and follows Caroline's gaze, but Bonnie determinedly continues to stretch.

"We're not talking." the witch bites out, moving over to touch her right toe, eyebrows furrowed in fierce concentration and determination.

"Really? Cause it seems like _**you're**_ not talking. He looks about ready impregnate you." Caroline informs matter of factly. Elena continues to stare in Stefan's direction, oddly quiet, and Bonnie fiercely fights off the urge to look up at her vampire friend.

"We're fighting." Bonnie tells her blonde companion. "So that's definitely not the case." she adds, when the words receive a blank, unaffected look from the cheerleader.

"Oh...Well he's coming over here, just so you know!" Caroline informs, giving Bonnie all of 10 seconds to prepare for impact as she sighs loudly, raking a frustrated hand through her hair and emerging from the ground. No need to give her nosy friends more info on their awkward situation than they already had...

She meets Stefan halfway, coming to stand in front of him, barely a yard away from the watchful eyes of Elena and Caroline, much to her dismay. Her hands are immediately on her hips as she aims a furious look at the younger Salvatore brother, green eyes passionate and fuming.

"What?" she demands/barks at the football player.

Stefan has to swallow before he speaks because honestly he's never seen any thing as arousing as angry Bonnie. Sex-y.

"We need to talk." he tells her firmly, eyes pleading and gentle.

"No" Bonnie immediately objects, shaking her head adamantly as she does so. "We have _**nothing**_ to talk about." she fiercely tells Stefan, taking a retreating step away from, only to have him move an arm firmly around her waist and tug her into him.

"You have to talk to me, Bonnie!" he tells/growls at the witch, clearly nearing the end of his tolerance for her ignoring him.

Bonnie glares up into his eyes furiously, and he glares right back down into hers with the same emotion, both their chests heaving as they glare angrily.

"I don't have to do _**any thing**_, _**Stefan**_." the cheerleader bites out stubbornly, locking her jaw challengingly at the vampire.

Stefan lets out a low, furious growl before tugging Bonnie yet further into him, and she fights the will to lean back. She won't give him the satisfaction. She will stand her ground.

"You can't just pretend we didn't kiss!" he fiercely tells her, eyes roaming her face in almost blind desperation. "You can't pretend I don't mean _**any thing**_ to you!" he stares intently into her eyes. "You've gotta talk to me." he begs, eyes pleading desperately with hers.

"Yo Stefan, c'mon! Coach wants 10 laps from everybody!" the two are suddenly interrupted when a shaggy red-head football player jogs up to them.

The vampire in question, drops his head in defeat, letting out a long breath out of his nose before looking back into Bonnie's eyes, a pained expression on his face as he does so.

"I've gotta get back too." she informs tensely before shrugging out of his grasp. "Leave me alone, Stefan." she adds, a firm look aimed at the man as she turns on her heels.

"This isn't over." he merely says as she does so, and Bonnie just sighs tiredly/heavily in reply before making her way back to her openly-watching friends.

She plops down on the ground, ignoring the stares from the two girls as she sighs loudly in agitation and runs a hand through her curly locks.

"Wow" is Caroline's monosyllabic word as Bonnie throws her head into her hands and huffs frustratedly. "That was so..._**passionate!**_" she exclaims, before embarking on an endless rant. "I mean my gosh, the way you two were _**staring**_ at each other, and the way he was holding you all _**close**_ to him? That was one _**hot**_ argument! I mean you guys were _**screaming**_ unresolved sexual tension!" the blonde gushes, smiling widely, eyes sparkling all the while.

"He's so _**infuriating**_!" Bonnie exclaims, suddenly looking up and glaring across the field at the jogging man.

"Infuriatingly _**hot**_!" Caroline echoes.

Elena is still oddly quiet.

"Why does he do this to me? Why does he get to do this to me?" the witch questions frantically, asking anyone, who could possibly know the answer, why Stefan affects her the way that he does.

"And you guys _**kissed?**_ Oh my gosh Bonnie, this is _**huge!**_" the blonde cheerleader continues, completely ignoring or maybe not even hearing Bonnie's previous words.

_Damn vampire hearing..._

"Yeah, I knew you guys were becoming close friends. Which is actually quite weird to me...But kissing? Wow. Moving kind of fast aren't we?" Elena finally speaks up, an unreadable look on her face.

"Well it meant nothing to him alright? And it's completely ruining that so-called _**close**_ friendship we had so drop it both of you." Bonnie firmly tells them, a slightly pained expression on her face as she continues to stare out at Stefan, before focusing her attention on the two girls before her.

Caroline intakes a sudden breath at Bonnie's words before fixing the witch with a sympathetic look. Elena's face is once again unreadable as the blonde cheerleading captain emerges from the ground and calls the practice into order.

Bonnie is distracted the entire time and manages to fall on her ass a total of five times before Caroline sits her out.

She's on a trek, across the field, to the gym to buy a Powerrade when Tyler Lockwood jogs up to her.

"Leaving so soon? Could've at least spoken to me first." the buff football player tells her, panting slightly out of breath as he fixes her with a playful smile.

"Sorry Ty. I've had a lot on my mind today...Hi." Bonnie explains before smiling cutely up at the wolf.

"Hi" Tyler grins charmingly in response. "Hmm...a lot on your mind, huh? That sounds like a problem I could help distract you from..." he tells her, tone suggestive.

"Dinner at the Grill, 9 o' clock?" the football player good naturedly suggests, before slowly bringing his hand to rest on Bonnie's hip.

It's gone almost as quickly as it lands there, roughly ripped away, and Bonnie looks up, startled to come face to face with a _**very**_ furious looking Stefan. In fact he'd be _**quite**_ intimidating if he weren't her best friend.

The vampire yanks Tyler up by the jersey collar, staring murderously into his eyes before snarling.

"Finish up your laps, and don't flirt with Bonnie...Ever." he orders in a dangerously low voice, and Bonnie watches in shock as a dazed looking Tyler nods his head before walking away.

She hits Stefan hard on the chest, but of course it hurts her more than him.

"Shit!" she exclaims, shaking her throbbing hand, before fixing the gray-eyed man with a dangerous glare. "Are you out of your _**mind?**_ Don't compel people!" she exclaims fiercely, green orbs big and full of shock and anger.

"And you don't flirt with guys right in front of my face!" he throws back, before suddenly, without warning, pulling Bonnie flush against him and crashing his lips into hers.

Stefan kisses her deeply and passionately, stealing the kiss and moving away from her just in time to avoid her incoming palm in search of his face.

"You ass!" she spits out angrily, and he jogs off towards his teammates, a satisfied smile on his face as he does so. They're still fighting, but he's been wanting to kiss her the entire _**day**_, and he's sick and _**tired**_ of her and Tyler flirting, _**and**_ she needs to know if she's going to the grill with _**anyone**_ it's going to be _**him!**_ So, for now, he's okay with them fighting. It'll make the make up _**so**_ much better...

**Something There**

**Author's note:**** I hope you guys liked this, I really do! I didn't really proof-read it much, just proof-read as I wrote! So I hope there weren't too many mistakes or any thing! Only one more Chapter to go! Sure I hope I didn't disappoint with this! Please review and let me know what you thought! Also, please check out my Masonnie (Mason/Bonnie) 9 Chapter story, if you haven't already! Gonna be really good once it gets into the plot! Would mean a lot! God bless! **

**Words of wisdom:**** Give. Not only give, but give from the heart. Give cheerfully! Stop thinking of every thing as MINE, MINE, MINE! Think of it as God's. God's gift he's given to you in order to bless others! Give in order to receive, in order to give again! There are SO many hungry people and SO many homeless people, or just people who have LESS than you! GIVE to make their lives better. You can't have love without giving. So love and give! I challenge you to give SOMETHING: a piece of gum, a pair of earrings, your time! Give something to someone this week, and see how AMAZING it makes you feel! It's a wonderful feeling! Experience it! God bless!**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Author's note:**** Not gonna write much in this Author's note, so please read EVERY THING I say in the bottom one! You're reviews are AMAZING and make me want to update every DAY! Thanks for that! You guys are WONDERFUL! Masonnie update coming next! Can't wait! Enjoy! **

**Something There - Chapter 5: Part 1**

Bonnie sprints into her house, immediately dropping her heavy, burgundy duffel bag by the door, and darting up the stairs to her bedroom.

She doesn't think she's ever experienced a more stressful day! Attempting to avoid Stefan – stressful. Being mad at Stefan – stressful. Ignoring Stefan – Stressful. Not talking to Stefan – stressful. Arguing with Stefan – stressful. Stefan – _**stressful. **_

The day has been filled with one stressful scenario after the next, and Bonnie is good and tired and very much thankful for the lengthy _**football**_ practices. She hopes they'll practice all night long!

But just in case they don't, the green-eyed witch decides to take advantage of her time alone, for surely Stefan will be at her doorstep the minute his Coach blows the whistle. Persistent little bastard.

She burrows herself into her bathroom. The temperature is set, the water turned on, and her clothes shed, within a matter of seconds.

The hot spray of water feels good, soothing, and Bonnie closes her eyes once she's under it, simply basking in the heated liquid, allowing it to wash over her and simultaneously wash away the stress of the aggravating day.

She stays like this for a few moments, simply enjoying the cascade of the water over her lips and eyes, down her chest and legs. It feels so good. She simply soaks it in for a while, before grasping her Lavender-scented shampoo and squeezing a generous amount into her palms. She works the lather into her scalp, and my gosh, it's even more soothing than the hot water.

Bonnie keeps her eyes closed in serenity as she washes her hair, literally _**feeling**_ her muscles relax as she does so, tenseness lulled into submission by the spray of the shower, the mist of the shower, the scent of her shampoo, and her massaging touch to her scalp.

She sighs, moving her fingers through her long tendrils, kneading and rubbing the roots of her hair, and working the sweet smelling shampoo into it, immensely enjoying each movement as she thoroughly cleans her the mass of curls.

Once her hair is washed, the witch grabs one of her rarely used loofahs (she's more of a wash cloth kind of girl) and goes to work on her sweat-caked skin. (Thank you cheer practice!) She's rough at first, sure to wash the dirt of the day completely away. But after the first couple of times, she's gentle. Allowing the gentle touch of the plush object to relax her into a blissful finish.

Bonnie ends the euphoric shower and emerges from the tub, breathing in the fog of the room and wiping some of it away from her mirror, before drying her body with a long white towel and wrapping it at her bust, around her body.

She exits the bathroom, towel drying her curly, wet hair, and humming to herself. She feels _**amazing.**_ Refreshed. A shower is _**just**_ what she'd needed to reboot from her trying day. Suddenly Stefan's visit wasn't seeming so death-inspiring. She feels so calm, so relaxed, so oddly _**chipper.**_ Powerful. She feels as if she can take on the world.

The cheerleader lathers her body in lavender scented lotion (a part of her lavender-scented Bath and B), and quickly dresses, before exiting her room and descending the stairs of her house, a bit of a skip in her step as she does so. She's clad in a white tank (very much like the blue tank she'd worn the previous day) and dark brown cheer shorts (_**exactly**_ in the style of the shorts she'd worn the previous day.) There are diamond studs in her ears, and a pair of white ankle socks on her feet. Her hair is loose, and it's damp and curly, but beautiful. She runs her hands through it absentmindedly, moving all of her locks to the right, as she mutters incoherently to herself whilst descending the staircase.

Once at the bottom, Bonnie jogs over to her duffel bag, swiftly opens it, and retrieves her purse from it's confines. She digs through the black, leather bag and grabs up her cell, sighing heavily when she notices that she has 4 missed calls. Mixed feelings overcome the witch at this observation. On one had she's still angry at Stefan and very much annoyed, especially at his stolen kiss! But on the other, she's eager to speak to him, somewhat excited by his relentless pursuit, and extremely _**ecstatic**_ at his stolen kiss. It's these feelings that have the witch biting down on her bottom lip and fighting off a smile.

The happy look soon turns into an all out frown, however, when she selects the missed calls and sees that they are all from the same person, but not the person she'd expected.

"What the heck is Caroline so excited about?" the caramel-skinned teen asks herself, burying the disappointment she feels from not receiving a _**single**_ call from Stefan, and instead calling her blonde friend. She always had a way of cheering her up when she was down...or at least distracting her!

"Bout time, Bonnie!" is how she is greeted by the Cheerleader captain, after approximately one ring. And dang, was she _**holding her phone**_, waiting for her call? And dang, she doesn't sound too _**friendly!**_ The realization causes Bonnie to groan inwardly before speaking.

"Sorry, Care. Was showering; what's up?" she asks, keeping her voice as light and pleasant (hoping it'll cause Caroline to calm and be more pleasant) as possible as she moves around to her kitchen, in search of food.

"I don't know; you tell me." the blonde fires back, and the witch can just _**see**_ the feisty arched eyebrow the girl is sporting. "How long have you had feelings for Stefan?"

Bonnie freezes in the middle of her trip to the silverware drawer, pausing to take in the weight of Caroline's sudden question. She also absentmindedly takes note that she's retrieved a pint of Reeses ice cream from the freezer. She just _**screams**_ heartbreak.

Damn. Caroline wanted to talk about Stefan. She should've known. The blonde was a very good, caring, and loving friend. She was a good listener and gave great advice, but let's face it, she was nosy as hell! You had to love her though.

The witch sighs heavily, frozen in the middle of the kitchen, as she fidgets with her carton of ice cream, moving the container side to side as she thinks. She wants to lie. It'll make things _**so**_ much easier. She can just lie, say she has _**no**_ feelings for Stefan.

But more than likely Caroline will know she's being untrue. She knows her like she knows fashion. Which is _**damn**_ well! And Bonnie _**does**_ desperately need to talk to someone about the situation. So...

"I don't know. Two weeks ago? A month ago? Always?..." the doe-eyed woman sputters helplessly, waving the ice cream container around wildly, before realizing what she's doing and placing the carton onto the counter top, before working her newly freed hand into her curls.

"Always?" Caroline gasps in surprise.

"Well I've always been aware of him..." Bonnie corrects.

"How so?" the female vampire presses, and the green-eyed beauty groans out in frustration, hand moving from her hair to cover her closed eyes. Caro was really digging deep with this.

"I don't know...I've always thought him attractive." she explains, wincing at the thought of what Caroline would think of this news. "He's always given me butterflies...But I had never _**thought**_ about him, because he was with Elena!" Bonnie quickly assures.

The blonde doesn't speak, and this only helps to heighten the witch's already nervous state, and so she continues, starting to ramble slightly.

"I didn't even want a close _**friendship**_ with him, because I knew there was a high chance I could develop feelings for him! So I never got close to him!...Until now..." she continues to explain. And finally Caroline speaks, awe and realization in her voice.

"And now you've _**gotten**_ to know him, and you've _**become**_ close friends with him, and you're falling for him. Just like you knew you would..." she says slowly, seemingly attaining more information as she speaks.

"Yeah. I guess so." Bonnie confirms softly, finally opening her eyes and removing her hand from over them as she chews thoughtfully on her bottom lip.

"Oh my gosh, that is so _**cute!**_" the cheerleader suddenly squeals happily, and Bonnie is shocked stupid. "I wonder if he's always been attracted and aware of you as well! I bet he has! Oh my gosh, you two are so great for each other!" she raves, excitement evident in her voice.

Bonnie doesn't say anything. She's completely silent, a million different thoughts moving through her brain. Was she in some sort of parallel universe? Why was Caroline being so supportive of her and Stefan? Why had she seemingly given up all hope for Elena and Stefan, and suddenly hopped onto the Bonnie/Stefan bandwagon? It seemed she was their number one fan!...Were her and Stefan really _**that**_ cute of a couple? Had Stefan always been attracted to her? And – _**WHAT THE HECK WAS SHE THINKING?**_ There was no _**her and Stefan!**_ There was no_** bandwagon**_ to hop onto, for them! He'd seen to that the previous night!

Bonnie sighs heavily at the realization, before finally retrieving a spoon from the silverware drawer, and sullenly grabbing up her ice cream.

"Apparently we're not so great, Care." she informs, making her way into the living room, and plopping down, heavily, onto her sofa, before momentarily letting go of her phone to tear off the ice cream top, and plunge her spoon into the round container. "He doesn't want me like that." the witch sighs before taking in a spoonful of choc-lately peanut butter goodness. No wonder people ate this stuff during break-ups and heartbreak; it tasted freakin amazing.

"The hell he doesn't!" Caroline exclaims indignantly, and Bonnie groans in frustration. Her friend could be _**so**_ stubborn.

"He doesn't, Caroline! When we kissed last night, _**he**_ ended it! He said he "couldn't do it!" she exclaims, willing the blonde to believe her, because if she doesn't, she'll somehow convince _**Bonnie**_ not to believe, and the new hope will cause her to hurt even more than she's already hurting, if it's false hope.

"Which is man talk for "I want you so _**badly**_, I'm afraid to be around you right now!" the head cheerleader echoes Bonnie's statement passionately, and the witch's spoon stills at the words. She freezes, and her eyebrows furrow as she thinks over her friend's words.

Could Caroline be right? Did Stefan _**really**_ want her? Did he really have feelings for her, as well? She wants _**so**_ badly to believe it. She wants him to love her, because she loves him _**so**_ much. But it hurts too much to believe. It hurts too much to hope. Bonnie doesn't want to set herself up for disappointment.

"Caroline, he just sees my as a friend, alright? And honestly I'm_** glad**_, because it wouldn't have worked out between us anyways!" she exclaims passionately, strongly, attempting to cover up the way her voice is wavering, the way her heart aches.

"Liar" Caroline bites out. And Bonnie wonders why she even tries. "Oh Bonnie, just be honest with me, babe, please." the blonde coos. "I know you love him." she says softly, seeing right through her witch's attempted tough fascade, knowing that the girl is drowning in her sadness.

And Bonnie sighs, wrenching her eyes shut, and dropping her ice cream onto the coffee table before her. Suddenly she isn't hungry anymore. Not even for Reeses Cup Icecream. So she sets her spoon aside as well, and places to top over the discarded carton of chocolate, before sighing out once more, in defeat.

"What's the use, if he doesn't feel the same?" she whispers brokenly, finally giving into the emotions of her hectic day, and wiping hastily when a tear slides out of her closed eyes.

"Bons...anyone with _**eyes**_ can tell that that's just not the case." Caroline echoes slowly, tone equally as soft and gentle as Bonnie's. "I saw that today."

She wants to believe _**so**_ badly. Really she does.

"I don't know, Care..." she sighs heavily, running both hands through her hair as she sets her phone onto the table and opens it into speaker mode, just in time to catch a heavy sigh leaving her friend as well.

She knows it hurts the blonde to hear her sad. She really is such a great friend. And _**way**_ more empathetic than people give her credit for.

"Well you _**should**_ know, Bonnie! You should!" Caroline exclaims, and she sounds very frustrated, but Bonnie doesn't know why. And before she can even attempt to calm the girl, she's nearly _**yelling**_ at her.

"I mean, did you _**see**_ the way Stefan was looking at you when you two were _**fighting?**_ Did you _**see**_ how he pulled you _**into him?**_ And OMG, that _**kiss?**_ The whole squad saw it, and _**wow.**_ _**HOW COULD YOU NOT THINK HE HAD FEELINGS FOR YOU?**_" the blonde rants, voice raising in octaves as she speaks.

"I mean it's so _**obvious**_ it's _**maddening**_ you can't see it!" Caroline continues to exclaim, and Bonnie lets her words wash over her.

He _**was**_ staring at her _**so**_ intensely. And he _**had**_ pulled her so _**tightly**_ into him. And he had _**KISSED**_ her. Why?

"Even _**Elena**_ noticed for heaven's sakes! I mean, I'm sure you saw how uneasy it made her; she's obviously jealous!" the cheerleader continues without cease, interrupting Bonnie's racing thoughts.

"What? - She did?" the witch suddenly sputters in shock of her friends words, instantly grabbing up her phone once more and placing it to her ear.

"_**Yeah**_, she noticed! Couldn't you tell by all of her longing looks towards Stefan? She _**knows**_ he likes you!_** I**_ know he likes you! The _**squad**_ knows; _**everybody**_ knows except you!" the blonde exclaims all in one breath, before panting slightly into the phone. "I don't know why Lena's all jealous anyways, she's got Damon..." she mutters lowly, but Bonnie ignores her words because she can only focus on one thing.

"So Stefan really likes me..." she says quietly, voice dazed, a small hopeful smile on her features.

"I'd say that's an understatement.." the blonde echoes, and Bonnie sighs happily.

"Then why did he leave last night?" she questions, confused.

If Stefan liked her. If Stefan _**loved**_ her. Why had he left her last night? Why did he say he "couldn't do this?" And _**why**_ had he seemingly changed his mind about it so quickly?

"I don't know, Bon Bon. That's a question I think you need to ask _him_." Caroline says softly. "Which _**means**_, you need to start _**talking**_ to him." she reiterates, and Bonnie can just _**see**_ the stern look on her face.

"Okay okay, I will." the Caramel-skinned woman assures, laughing slightly as she rises from the couch and carries her ice cream and spoon into the kitchen.

"_**NOW**_" Caroline clarifies, and Bonnie all out laughs this time. "I mean it, Bennett!" the blonde says sternly before hanging up.

The green-eyed witch rolls her eyes slightly, at her best friend's adamant behavior, a small smile on her face as she puts the ice cream back into the freezer and tosses her spoon into the sink.

She chews on her lip thoughtfully before moving to call Stefan.

What she was going to say to him, she didn't know. She didn't get him! All the signs pointed to _**rejection**_, when he'd left her the previous night. It was rejection, a sure sign that her affections were one-sided. Now she wasn't sure what the heck the signs were pointing to! He was staring at her, he was pursuing her relentlessly, he was _**kissing**_ her. He was so confusing! And so, when he answers his phone, she decides to tell him _**this.**_

"Hey! Bonnie?" he answers on the third ring, and he sounds eager and excited to hear from her, and it's cute and distracting; so she says the first thing that comes to mind. What she's been thinking practically this _**entire**_ day.

"You're such a confusing man, you know that?" she immediately exclaims fiercely, nearly cutting off the man's greeting as she begins to pace around the kitchen, one hand clutching the phone to her ear and the other perched on her hip.

"I don't mean to be." comes Stefan's solemn, peace-making response after a couple of seconds.

"Well you are!_** And**_ you're infuriating! You're so _**damn**_ infuriating!" she continues, not really knowing where she's going with the conversation, but saying whatever comes to mind. Which apparently is a lot of animosity...

"So are you..." she hears the vampire, mutter quietly, and she loses it.

"_**We are talking about you right now!**_"

"Sorry!"

"_**You're**_ the one who screwed up! _**You're**_ the one who pushed me away - _**And why am **_**I**_** infuriating?**_" she rants, all in one breath, and it's quite comedic. The entire conversation really.

Bonnie pauses her pacing of the room, Stefan's words finally sink into her pores, and she awaits his answer. What the heck did _**she**_ do that was so infuriating?

"Because you ignore me! You don't answer my calls! You flirt with other men, and you have no _**idea**_ how jealous it makes me!" comes the gray-eyed man's exclamation through the phone, as soon as he's given the chance to speak.

And the witch stalls. Okay that _**is**_ pretty infuriating: ignoring him and not answering his calls. But...

"Why would it make you jealous?" the cheerleader questions nonchalantly, hopefully, closing her eyes and awaiting his answer.

"Because you're _**mine**_, Bonnie! You're mine." Stefan nearly growls out possessively; and Bonnie immediately opens her eyes and slowly lets out the breath she'd been holding.

Stefan's words act like a fire, and warm her entire being. They make her extremely happy, but also, they make her heart speed. She's not used to Stefan being so passionate and so possessive, and it's off putting, but she _**loves**_ it. It's so arousing and so intense. And _**he's**_ so intense. And gosh he said she was _**his.**_ She's his! She couldn't have _**asked**_ for a better answer.

She walks over to a counter top and rests her hands upon it, not fully trusting herself to stand without help, she is on cloud nine.

"I thought you didn't want that." she finally says softly, after a couple of elating moments, chewing on her bottom lip as she does so. "I thought you didn't want _**me...**_"

She veers off, and suddenly voices that had once been distant, become more present on Stefan's end of the phone, and the football player is silent for a moment before, swearing loudly.

"Damn it!" the vampire bites out angrily into the phone, before sighing heavily. "Coach is calling. I have to call you back, but Bonnie..." he says hastily, all in one breath, before slowing suddenly. "You're the _**only**_ one I want. I want you, Bonnie. _**So**_ badly." he tells the witch, and her heart races within her chest, attempting to play a beat as fast and jovial as the way she's feeling.

Bonnie wrenches her eyes shut and runs a hand through her hair, a beautiful, irremovable grin on her lips. She wants to tell him it all, at the moment. She wants to apologize for the way she's treated him. She wants to tell him how badly he hurt her. But most of all, she wants to tell him how much he means to her, how deeply she loves him. But she'll have to wait. She wants to tell him face to face.

"I'll talk to you later, Stefan, okay?" she says after a few seconds of silence.

"Count on it." he echoes, and Bonnie can practically see the playful smile on his face, the twinkle in his eyes. Damn she loves him.

The background voices take over once more, before Stefan's voice is heard a littler more distant. "Bye Bon!...Elena? What are you still doing here?" the witch hears him ask, voice becoming increasingly distant.

"I need to talk to you!"

The brunette's exclamation is the last thing the green-eyed woman hears _**just**_ before the call ends. And a deep frown overcomes her features, as she squeezes her phone slightly before placing it roughly onto the counter top, feelings of insecurity, betrayal, and rage overcoming her tiny being.

"Elena"

**Something There**

**Author's Note:**** Gosh, I'm really not too satisfied with this Chapter! Did NOT want it to end up like this! I HATE Chapters with limited Steffonnie, but the Chapter was TOO long so I had to split it! (Tryna keep them all relatively the same length!) SO sorry! Hopefully it won't take long to get Part 2 up though! I'll try REALLY hard to put it up some time next week! In the meantime, as some of you may know, People's Choice Awards 2011 is coming up!**

**Ian Somerhalder is up for nominations for Best Drama Actor! YAY! BUT guess who's NOT up! Nina Dobrev and Paul Wesley! I really don't have to tell you guys how AMAZING they are, I mean did you see that break up last night? Did you see Paul crying? Have you SEEN him as Stefan at ALL this season? You KNOW he's AMAZING! And have you seen Nina as Elena this season? And OMG, Katherine? Did you hear how ruthless she was during that phone call with Damon yesterday? Nina Dobrev is freakin PHENOMENAL! And so here's what I need you guys to do: **

**Go to , click on VOTE, and scroll down to the "Best Drama Actor" category! Check Ian Somerhalder's box, and then check the "other" box and type in Paul Wesley's name! Do the same for "Nina Dobrev" in "Best Drama Actress" option box! These two are WONDERFUL and they deserve recognition! This goes in with my wisdom for the week! Recognize people! Don't wait till they're dead and gone to talk about how wonderful they WERE. Tell them EVERY DAY! Appreciate and love your loved ones, PEOPLE in general, EVERY DAY! Let's start with Ian, Nina, and Paul! Thank you SO much for your help guys! I know I can count on you! If everyone votes at least 10 times, we're sure to get them nominated! :) Vote, review, and God bless! **


End file.
